


O' Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Sarah being Sarah
Series: Christmas Cheer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 5





	O' Christmas tree, O Christmas tree

Sarah picks up the trimming pliers. Her dad, Carlos, bought a Christmas tree, after a lot of begging and pleading, of course. She looked up all the things she needed to know to make this the best Christmas tree to Christmas tree in all of Christmas tree history. Her words, not mine.

The fact that her dad is letting her do anything with the tree made Sarah extremely happy. She didn't ask him why, for the risk of him not letting her have the responsibilities anymore, even if she is curious to know why. Sarah starts to trim the tree, just like the YouTube video showed. Listen, she wants to do it right so her dad will let her do it again.

She can't wait to decorate it. Just like they used to with her mother before she…. Let's not get into that right now. Decorating is going to be a blast. And maybe this can show her dad that she's old enough to do teen things. Like have a dog, or a freaking cell phone. Or go to the movies by herself. You know, normal things she should be able to do at this point in her life.

Sarah looks to her right side, seeing the box of decorations sitting there. The tinsel, ornaments, and that jazz. She can't wait to put them on the tree with her dad. Maybe she can convince him to buy some candy canes to put on the tree. Or maybe some fake snow.

But that's for later. Right now, she need to make sure she trims this tree properly to show her dad that she can do things by herself.


End file.
